


Overkill

by RPGCATZ



Series: Eldritch! Nogitsune AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Genderfluid Stiles Stilinski, I Can't Believe I Wrote This in One Night Without Putting it Off for 3 million years, Stiles Stilinski Is So Done, Stiles refers to himself as a lady bc he wants to i guess, The Nogitsune is a little shit, The oni are like shadow gaurds that protect stiles at night and hide in his closet during the day, all of thats not very important in this piece but I just wanted to clear that up, even if im 6 feet under like istg ill crawl out to protect this hc, he just dresses depending on what gender he feels like looking as that day, he uses he/him pronouns tho, thats like a new record holy shit, you cant take this headcannon from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGCATZ/pseuds/RPGCATZ
Summary: aka that one time Stiles Stilinksi found like thirteen Oni in his closet and nearly killed his possessor.





	Overkill

**Author's Note:**

> aka that one time Stiles Stilinksi found like thirteen Oni in his closet and nearly killed his possessor.

Stiles was a lady of _mostly_ safe living. 

He was okay with adding some extra protection to his life because _honestly_  , with the life he lived, he needed it.

But _this_?

This was fucking overkill. 

It was so overkill it felt like the overkill was hit by a truck, backed up on by that same truck and then set on fire and left to rot on the side of the road. 

That was how fucking overkill this was.

 _"What was so overkill though?"_ one might ask.

Stiles would roll his eyes so hard he'd probably be able to see the Nogitsune in their own plane of existence and respond with, 

"Well you see, my friend that just so happens to be a demon who has control over personified shadow cats that have scary faces and fucking katanas at their side at all times just so happens to think that some _extra protection_ would be nice for me. So my friend put like fifteen million of them in my closet this morning and I nearly pissed myself because it scared me so bad."

And that was why there were currently around thirteen Oni piled up in his closet at six in the morning just kind of staring at a pissed off Stiles yell at someone that was there to them but not so much to Stiles.

The human waved his hand wildly at the mound of shadow bodies piled up in his closet with glazed over and unfocused eyes.

"What the actual fuck is going on in my closet Yoka?!"

The blurred mass of the Nogitsune appeared to cock what could be their head before replying with this stupid, faked innocence in it's words.

**"Whatever could you be referring to my love?"**

"Okay one, fuck you. Second, how about the actual _orgy_ of shadow cats you placed in my closet for me to find and get the shit scared out of me??"

At that the Nogitsune let out a layered chuckle and moved themself closer to the wooden box of clothing and questionable shadow people. 

**"What _shadow cat orgy_ are you referring to Stiles?"**

Stiles whipped himself around to face the closet as well only to find it void of any shadow guards. He stared at it with an opened mouth and a angry glare. 

He whipped himself back around only to find that the Nogitsune, the clever bastard, had disappeared along side their Oni, only leaving an echoing multi voiced laugh as the proof of them ever being in the room in the first place.

An echoing laugh that had Stiles grumbling about _stupid Oni sex parties in my fucking closet, of all places_  and _stupid blurry demon friends and their dumb overprotective nature_ as he pulled out his clothes for school that morning. 

If it made him laugh later when he felt he was mostly alone,

he's never admit it to anyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> A pretty silly one because the idea of the Oni being super protective of Stiles like the Nogitsune is came to me with a side of Shadow Cat Orgy because it was funny to me and it made me laugh so I honestly hope it makes you guys laugh too to make up for my recent absence of writing anything for like forty two years-  
> Might continue with the story line I originally had planned for this series as it seems a few people liked the first story and wanted more but I'm lazy and never got around to it and just ended up writing stupid fluff rip-
> 
> As Always,  
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated loves!~


End file.
